


A Bit of Self-Care

by AgenderStarscream



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Alcohol, Other, self-care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 03:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14511168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgenderStarscream/pseuds/AgenderStarscream
Summary: Tags for this fic: self care, alcoholCharacters:Starscream(listen to the link below when star turns on his music!)This is so self indulgent, but.. i was feeling bad so my bird needs to feel good.https://youtu.be/X8PDdu3wNbs





	A Bit of Self-Care

Humans knew how to do it right, Starscream would admit.

The act of pampering oneself, he means. It wasnt too hard to translate some of their practices to be a bit more practical for a cybertronian. Many of the soaps and tools were very familiar, save for a few that he would need to care for himself individually.

But he was rather fond of the amount of time one could put into it, and how much credits he could spend on one thing. Such as gold flakes, or actual flowers imported and preserved from earth.

Though he may not like how dirty the planet can be, there were some very nice things there that did wonderful things to his finish.

Not to mention their jewels, oh Primus how he loved those.

This particular day he had planned for himself had been the most expensive one to date and he had been looking forward to it all week.

Being a Prince of a rebuilding city wasnt easy, you know.

Once he landed delicately on the platform to his penthouse, his day of refreshment began. Firstly with a cleansing sort of energon that just tasted *fresh* on one’s glossa, making you feel clean from the inside.

He used his finest, diamond etched glass for this.

Next, he went to the large washracks in his quarters, all decorated to his tastes with embroidery of Earth roses, and gold and purple and the occasional diamond, or Ruby, that reminded him of his glittering optics.

He fiddled with the audio player in the corner to play come classic Vossian music, turning it down so it could be barely heard, so he could hear his own voice over the singers in the recording.

The lights were dimmed, and candles lit, scattered across the washroom.

He started an oilbath, making it the perfect temperature to relax his aching joints.

He may have accidentally spent a little more time than intended in front of the full length mirror admiring himself, and applying a sort of salve that would make his finish glitter faintly like an acidwastes sunset once out of his bath. Next he delicately placed the gold leaf papers on his faceplate, singing along quietly to the music playing in the corner.

A specialized wax was applied to his wings next, making them smell like earth lavender and roses and some other spice that was pleasing to his olfactory sensors.

When he finally got into the steaming oil bath, and laid back, he had to bite his lip to keep from moaning softly at the warm liquid caressing everything under his chin.

He lost track of the time he spent in that bath, but it was long enough for the oil to start to grow cold when he finally wished off his various masks and salves to leave behind their desired effects, preening his wings and picking anything undesirable and foreign from his frame, taking great care in this task and going slowly to make sure not to miss anything.

He left the large tub, and stepped between the vents, and turned them onto the lowest setting to dry himself off, grabbing his personal buffer, and taking care to make every inch of himself shine.

When he finally left the washracks, he could see the sun starting to rise over the repairing grand skyline of his city. He took a moment to admire this.

He Then picked through his storage spaces to the very back of his energon reserves to find the bottle of wine he had bought as soon as they had gotten back on planet, who knew how many years that was ago… anyhow, it felt like a good time to finally open it, and pour himself a large glass of it, using the same diamond etched glass from earlier.

He sat back down on his modern-designed sofa and reclined, propping his legs up on the other arm, watching the sun as it rose, and the stars as they disappeared, sipping on the suprisingly good wine.

Once the sun was at a reasonable height in the sky, and his wine was gone, he rose once more amd stretched fluttering his wings and humming happily at how fluidly they moved before walking out to the landing platform, and diving off of it, flying around for a short bit, to work the last of the energy out of his systems.

Starscream landed back down with a flourish, and strutted back into his home, Feeling refreshed. He sauntered into his room, ignoring the ungodly hour of day to finally be going to sleep.

He silenced his comm with a recorded message “You have reached Prince Starscream Of Vos. Unfortunately for you, i am unavailable at the moment. Unless someone has died, do not try and contact my emergency feed. Good day.”

Once that was taken care of, he made an absolute mess of his expertly made bed, throwing back the covers, and making a sort of nest out of his pillows, laying out in the middle of them, wrapping the blaket around his leg, and holding it across his chest, clutched in one hand, thumb rubbing at the soft material, lulling himself into a rejuvenating recharge.


End file.
